gpxplusfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Solid Dreams (Exploration)
Solid Dreams "At what point is something more than a mere dream?" This page contains details about the exploration Solid Dreams, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 20,000 interactions * 200 Pokedex entries * 75 achievements * 444 point fee This exploration has a cooldown period of 30 days. Tasks Task 1 "You’re fascinated by the snow outside Cin’s window. Of course, you’ve seen snow before, but every time it falls you still feel overwhelmed by the same sense of awe and wonder. Where could all that white fluffy stuff be coming from? How did it just appear, and how did such small flakes amount to a blanket of white as far as the eye could see? The entire city beneath the window hadn’t taken long at all to be coated, so that it was just a mixture of white and bright lights beneath the starry sky above. I wish I could play in the snow,' Cin says with a sigh. 'Of course, it’s so cold outside now that my insides would start hurting or I’d get hypothermia or both. You float in the air so that you’re facing Cin, and tilt your entire body slightly to indicate that you are listening to her. She laughs at you, then adds, 'So I should probably appreciate how warm this ward is and just stop thinking about it, right Munna?' You nod, feeling that is the appropriate response, and then float to your trainer’s side. She reaches out to hug you and then maneuvers you so that you’re right up against the bed sheets with her. Content to cuddle after watching such a chilly world outside, you close your eyes, listening to Cin breath and the occasional page flip as she reads her magazine. Since Cin is so sick, and cannot leave the hospital for too long, she does a lot of reading. Look at that, Munna!' Cin says suddenly. You open your eyes and look where she’s indicating to a spread about a tropical island. 'Isn’t that place gorgeous? Especially in the middle of winter. We will go there one day. Once I’m healthy that is… You murmur your agreement with a soft cry that to Cin’s ears reflected your own name. Then you resume cuddling with your trainer until you notice that the pages have stopped being turned and she’s started to snore softly. Silently, you float into the air, use your psychic powers to move Cin’s magazine onto the table, to cover her appropriately, and to flip the light on the wall. Then, you float back to the window to gaze at the cityscape once more. I wish I could do more to make Cin happy,' you think to yourself. 'She deserves adventures and to visit grand places like the ones she reads about in books and magazines. You start to float back and forth across the room, pacing in the air. More and more frequently, Cin had been indicating that she wanted to go places, do things, while always admitting at the end of a thought that it was impossible. It shouldn’t be impossible for her though. She was the best trainer you could ever hope for, even though she wasn’t your first. You’d been given to Cin a long time ago by one of her friends to keep her company. You pause by the mirror hanging on the wall, inspecting yourself. Bright red eyes flash blue back at you, even in the darkness. If only you were evolved, you would be able to take Cin into the Dream World. A land that every Munna and Musharna instinctively knew of, a land that you could never describe fully with words or thoughts even. But Munna rarely had the power needed to accomplish such a fantastic feat. You surely wouldn’t be able to… Turning, you cast your gaze on Cin, watching her sleep. She was a bit troubled, but it wasn’t at a point where Munna thought it necessary to eat her dream yet. If Munna ate a dream before it was fully formed, it tasted funny. You begin to pace again. Maybe you could take Cin into the Dream World. Maybe you could conjure up something simple. Maybe you could base their location on that picture from the magazine so as to keep things simple. But what if things went wrong? If they did, you could always try and eat Cin’s nightmare so that she forgot it. Could you even eat Dream World dreams or did they not count as dream dreams? You pause, hovering over Cin’s sleeping form. How much do you want her to get the opportunity to adventure? Her health is so poor that she’s unlikely to have the strength to go anywhere nice for a very, very long time… I can do this. I will do this for you, Cin. Your eyes start to glow, and you begin to expel a light, pink mist that slowly fills the room. What you’re about to do is very delicate work, and must be done properly…" * Have an activity score of at least 5000 Activity scores are calculated daily, and can be increased by performing site activities like adopting eggs, hatching eggs, releasing Pokemon, interacting with Pokemon, and buying items. Adopting, hatching and releasing give the highest benefits to the score. Task 2 "It’s working! It’s working! You feel lighter and see the world around you slip away as you and Cin move into the Dream World. Around you, you see green materializing into place. The tropical world is taking shape. You try not to get too excited – you still need to focus after all – as the final details of the Dream World you’ve created fall into place. Grass on the ground beneath you, sunbeams from the sky above you… Suddenly you feel done. You’re simply done. You’re so excited for a moment, squeaking praise to yourself, that you barely remember that you brought someone else with you on this journey. What is this!?' you hear Cin exclaim. She’s standing beneath you in her pajamas, eyes wide with a mixture of alarm and delight. 'Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming.' Cin sees you, and reaches up to hug you. 'This is the most realistic dream I’ve ever had, Munna. And I don’t have any pain right now. I don’t feel tired or anemic anymore. And it’s beautiful here! I'm happy,' you say. Cin understands. She usually does, but this time her comprehension of your language is crystal clear, assisted by your current location. 'I did this for you. I made you this Dream World. So you like it? You made this place?' Cin asks in disbelief.'' '''Yes. Cin responds by squeezing you into a slightly painful hug. You wiggle free and begin to float beside her shoulder. 'Can you make me clothes that aren’t pajamas?' Cin asks. Nodding, your eyes begin to glow as you change the Dream so that Cin’s clothes morph into a blue-and-white sundress. You give her a matching bow in her hair, and feel warm inside as you see your trainer bite back tears of joy. There’s so much I want to do, so much I want to explore,' Cin says with delight. 'Come on, let’s go that way. I smell ocean. Oh my, there are smells here. Let’s go to the beach, Munna!'"'' Cin begins to skip in the indicated direction, and you float after her. * '''Get 500 interactions Task 3 "You and Cin get to the beach, and find it lined with dozens and dozens of fruit trees. It is now that you realize you have populated your Dream World with Pokémon as well. Various bird Pokémon flutter between the tree branches, and on the beach a few Krabby scuttle past on their way to who knows where. You’re a tad impressed with yourself. I’ve always wanted to look for treasures along a beach,' Cin admits, bending over and brushing the sand with her hand. She moves up until her feet are being tickled by the gentle ocean waves. 'Do you want to help me look for stuff, Munna? I get that I can’t keep any of it when I wake up, but let’s see what we can find anyway! Cin’s happy attitude makes you feel so happy. You float closer to the sand, helping her look for treasures along the beach." * Have a Deepseascale and a Deepseatooth in your inventory The Deepseascale and Deepseatooth can be purchased from the Shop. If there are none currently for sale, the Pass Power 'Purchase Power' allows users to buy items not in the shop right now. Task 4 "Cin holds out her finds so that you can get a better look at her shiny new treasures. She pockets them – because her dress suddenly had a convenient pocket in the front – and then turns her attention to the trees along the shore. You notice her gaze narrow, confusion lining her expression. 'Do… the trees have squash growing from them…?' You turn and see that the trees, which once were donned with coconuts and bananas – things that you’d expect to be growing in a tropical paradise – had been replaced with different fruits. Fruits that were not correct for the situation. Or that weren’t fruits at all… This has not been intentional on your part. You’re not sure if you should worry about it though. Cin moves to the tree line and reaches off to snap a squash from the nearest one. In her hands, the vegetable crumbles and vanishes. Both you and her exchange bewildered looks. Maybe I didn’t do this correctly,' you admit to her. 'Munna don’t frequently create Dream Worlds. I’m sorry. This one is probably unstable and has some unrealistic elements as a result. I see…' Cin says, placing her hand against the tree as if testing it for realness. Nothing happens to the tree, but the flying-type Pokémon that had been resting in the branches take flight and disappear into the sky. 'Even if this place isn’t perfect, I’m still so grateful to have had the opportunity to come here. Even with squash and… berries and all these other weird things growing from the trees here, it’s still more realistic than I could have ever imagined. Cin reaches up to hug you again and you let her. Then she sighs. 'I imagine I should wake up now though. If this is your first time making a Dream World I don’t want to tax you too much. I’d assume it’s tiring for you to maintain this… maybe?' If you desire, we can return. I am encouraged by this trip, so perhaps I can take you to more amazing places in the future,' you state simply, already turning your thoughts to the return trip. How exactly would you go about getting home…?'' You focus, your eyes glowing, thoughts set on ending the dream. Slowly, everything around you becomes less clear, less focused, until it fades away entirely. You don’t let your excitement get to you, you’re not home yet even though you’re no longer in the Dream World. But when you’re done, you realize something is very wrong. You’re not on the beach anymore, but you’re not in Cin’s hospital room either. Instead, you’re alone. Floating amidst a light flurry of snow that pelts against your body and sends chills through you with each delicate flake that makes contact. You begin to panic. This is NOT what you had tried to do. Instead of leaving the Dream World, you must have ended up in another version of it. A much colder, more unfavorable version. And Cin wasn’t beside you anymore. YOU NEED TO FIND CIN." * '''Find the Special Exploration Item This item can be found randomly on the site, with higher chances the more time passes. The Pass Power Search Power will increase the chances on encountering the item. Task 5 "You aren’t sure how long it takes you to find your trainer, being too panicked to keep track as something as inconsequential as time. The moment you catch sight of her, you’re overwhelmed with relief. She seems okay, and she isn’t alone. There is a huge Pokémon wrapping its gigantic wings around her, as if trying to shield her from the cold. The Pokémon seems to be a Tropius, but instead of having bananas on his chin, he has some of the squash that had been growing on the trees in the last Dream World. His coloration is also unusual. Munna… what happened!' Cin stammers. She’s still in her sundress from before, and is clearly miserable in the cold. The Tropius had been trying to keep her warm, but he wasn’t doing too good of a job. Before doing anything else, you edit the Dream so that Cin is now wearing the warmest winter clothes that she could ever ask for. A gorgeous brown coat that is far puffier than necessary.'' '''I don’t know what happened,' you admit to Cin, turning mid-air so that you do not meet her concerned gaze. 'I tried to bring us home. But we ended up here. Why are you coming to our world anyway?' snorts the Tropius. 'You are not prepared to be here. Your kind needs more experience before they can do this effectively. I’m likely not the only one sucked into this blizzard thanks to your negligence! It’ll be such a pain getting back again… You hadn’t expected the Tropius to be so gruff with you. Then again, if what he said was true, you’d somehow dragged him from wherever he was to this freezing place, so he probably had a right to be upset. I am sorry I transported you with us. I don’t know how I did it,' you reply.'' '''Of course, you don’t. Now, I have to look for a Musharna to send me home. I was wondering why things were beginning to phase poorly. Why there was sand on the grass and so forth. You must have merged two Dream Worlds for a bit, somehow, and then when you went to another one sucked me away with you! Go ahead, tell me more stuff I don’t know,' you say irritably.'' '''Stop! Cin had spoken, but she was not the only one. She’d aimed to stop the squabbling between you and the Tropius, but had been thrown off-guard by the second voice. All three of you turn, and see a Vulpix sitting in the snow, with snow-white fur covering her body and icy-blue fur on her head and covering the tails she had curled neatly around her paws. She blinks at you all, as if impressed that her timid call had gotten your attention so easily, and then speaks again. Foreigners don’t handle the cold that well. Follow me and I can escort you somewhere warmer. Then you can worry about how to leave again, okay?' the winter Vulpix says.'' Her logic is flawless. Though Cin is now appropriately dressed for the weather, you and the Tropius are not. The little Vulpix smiles at all of you, then turns and begins to trot effortlessly through the snow. You, Cin, and the Tropius follow." * '''Get 650 interactions Task 6 "The Vulpix leads you to a small cave, and as you enter you realize it has a twist so that you all will be shielded from the elements. Tropius has a bit of a squeeze to get in, but he makes it, and conveniently the back chamber is large enough for him to move comfortably. You watch as the Vulpix heads to a small pile of sticks and dead vegetation and sends a bit of flame onto it, causing it to immediately catch fire and provide enough light to adequately see by and enough warmth to make your body feel warmer. Cin quickly moves toward the fire, and takes off her gloves so that her bare hands can be warmed up directly. Now you can get back to your argument,' says the Vulpix, lying by the fire and looking up at the others, a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.'' ''That was not what you’d expected the Vulpix to say, but you were fairly prepared for what the grumpy Tropius added a moment later. 'I bet you didn’t even know that Pokémon lived in the Dream World, did you, Munna? I – what – I cannot put into words what I do and don’t know about this place,' you stammer in response.'' The Tropius snorts irritably, then turns to the Vulpix. 'Do you know of a Musharna that can send me home again?' he asks. '''I see them regularly, but I couldn’t say when I will stumble upon one next,' replies the Vulpix. 'However, we have before us an individual who may not be practiced with their Dream Mist, but who still can produce it. Maybe if you stop insulting them for more than a minute they may take you home if you ask nicely? I like her,' you think to yourself. The Tropius begins muttering under his breath as Cin meets your gaze. 'I think you could do that, Munna. I think you can send us back home, and send Tropius back to his. The Vulpix makes a sound similar to a purr to show her approval. 'I do too! However, I have a suggestion for you.' What is it?' Cin asks.'' 'Take all of us to a particular world more favorable to us first. There is one in particular called The Timeless Forest. I have been there, and I know that Musharna frequently visit that world. While you do not have the power to send Tropius elsewhere as you journey home, you can take us all to the same place. And yes, take me too, I love traveling and I’ll be able to get one of the Musharna to take me home later!' the Vulpix adds excitedly at the end. You meet Cin’s gaze, get a nod of approval, and then close your eyes. Thanks to your powers, you only need to hear the name of The Timeless Forest to understand where you’re going. This time, you are more careful about your trip. From the Vulpix’s thoughts, you map out exactly where you are going, who is coming with you… and hope for the best. If this goes well, then perhaps you’ll be able to take Cin back soon…" * '''Have an activity score of at least 15,000 Activity scores are calculated daily, and can be increased by performing site activities like adopting eggs, hatching eggs, releasing Pokemon, interacting with Pokemon, and buying items. Adopting, hatching and releasing give the highest benefits to the score. Task 7 "It worked perfectly. You arrive in the middle of a massive forest with trees larger than anything you could have imagined. But the section of the forest you’re in is rather sparse, with lots of open space in between each tree, so that trickles of sunlight dapple the ground below with ease. Cin immediately takes off her winter coat, and finds the old sundress from before underneath. See, you did it! It’s nice here, right? I love being a Winter Vulpix because my fire typing allows me to handle the warmth here just as well as I could handle the cold of my home.' The Vulpix rolls over on the grass and then begins to trot off somewhere unknown. You’re not sure where she is going, but you know you will need a bit of time before you can try to take Cin and yourself home again.'' 'I hope the happy thing is taking us to qualified Musharna,' mutters the Tropius, beginning to follow the Vulpix. You and Cin do the same. In theory that’s where the Vulpix is going…" * '''Get 400 interactions Task 8 "Soon the Vulpix leads everyone into a clearing that has several wooden structures built around the edge. She scampers forth, calling out a greeting to someone unknown to you. But you aren’t paying too much attention to her anyway. For the past few minutes, you’d been too focused on Cin. Her expression had changed to one you knew all too well. She was in pain again, her insides were hurting, but she was stuck in the Dream World. This was not a good time for her to feel bad… I’m okay,' Cin says, catching on to the fact that you’ve noticed her discomfort.'' You don’t believe your trainer, but are soon distracted by the sound of a nearby shriek. Tropius and Vulpix also jerk, ears twitching to pinpoint the exact location of the cry. Tropius seems to react the quickest, taking flight and shooting into the air above the trees. Vulpix watches him go and then glances over to you and Cin. 'This place is fantastic, but this time of the year the Swinub family can cause some trouble,' she says.'' Before you have a chance to think about what is happening, Cin starts to run after Tropius. Vulpix jumps to her heels and keeps pace with her, and you have no chance but to follow the pair of them as well." * '''Get 350 interactions Task 9 "You quickly stumble upon the edge of the forest… as the four of you discover a cliff with a sheer, dangerous drop. Tropius has landed on the edge and is peering downward, as if trying to figure out what had drawn him to that place. Cin tentatively moves close enough to the edge to look to the ground below, and you’re relieved that she’s being so careful around the dangerous place. Finally, the Vulpix comes to the edge and scans the ground far below. Much unlike the forest on their level, the area in the valley is sparse of vegetation and seems unusually muddy. But it certainly isn’t abandoned – there are dozens of Pokémon in the valley. They look like Swinub, Piloswine, and Mamoswine at first glance, but they’re all very different from the species you’re familiar with. Two of the biggest Mamoswine in particular are locked tusk-to-tusk, and are rampaging in the mud. They are oblivious to their surroundings, and you realize as their dominance battle progresses that the earlier shriek had been that of an onlooker who had gotten too close for comfort to the battle. I think they lose their brains along with their fur this time of year,' snorts the Vulpix.'' '''There sure are interesting Pokémon here,' you remark. 'I feel exceptionally average in these Worlds. The Vulpix looks at you and narrows her eyes in amusement. 'The Dream Worlds are full of surprises, as I’m sure you---' She is interrupted by another massive cry from below. One of the Mamoswine had just used earthquake, and everything around them was shaking violently. You could feel the shocks, though you were still floating in air, and could see the trees behind you shaking dangerously. Less than a second passes before you realize that the ground immediately beneath you is crumbling. Tropius takes to the air, Vulpix’s quick instinct leaves her leaping to safety… But Cin falls. Before you can react, Tropius dives after the girl. He speeds past her in the air and then catches her on his back, albeit ungracefully, and you can tell she’s now in even more pain from that stressful moment than she had been previously. You watch, still panicking slightly, as Tropius flies back into the forest with Cin clutching his neck for her life. You and Vulpix reunite with Cin and Tropius back in the meadow, where Cin is now sitting next to Tropius but sitting in the fetal position, positively miserable. I don’t feel very good,' Cin finally admits.'' 'Let me go look to see if I can find a Musharna,' Vulpix says, bounding off. Not a moment after she’s left you feel a few more rumbles in the earth. Tropius also tenses, prepared to sweep Cin to safety again if necessary, but then the two of you relax as a single Piloswine crawls out of the earth a few paces from your resting place. The Piloswine was surely one of the ones in the valley, as it lacks its usual warm coat. I saw you fall, and wanted to make sure that you’re alright, says the Piloswine. Tentatively, she moves up to Cin and nuzzles her hand. Oh dear, you don’t look well child. I know of something that may help you, but I think we need to get you home as soon as possible. 'I… I cannot do that quite yet,' you say, speaking what you know to be truth. '''Then come and help me look for some Lum berries,' says the Piloswine, looking at you. 'They should help her. I’ll stay with her,' Tropius says. Though you’re still unsure of how well you like the Tropius, you cannot deny that he just saved Cin’s life, therefore you trust him to keep her safe again until your return.'' You and the Piloswine travel into the woods in search of some Lum berries." * '''Find the Special Exploration Item This item can be found randomly on the site, with higher chances the more time passes. The Pass Power Search Power will increase the chances on encountering the item. Task 10 "It doesn’t take you terribly long to find a Lum berry tree. Piloswine didn’t need your help to search so much as she needed you to levitate up to the berries and snap them free. The two of you then carry a handful back to Cin, where she is lying up against Tropius in the meadow. Vulpix has also returned, looking a bit sullen. Eat these, they will help,' says the Piloswine, presenting Cin with the berries. Cin obeys as the Vulpix then speaks.'' '''I don’t believe there are any Musharna presently in the area,' she says solemnly. 'I checked all the places I know they like, but it was already a bad sign that the shrines were unoccupied. I mean… there will eventually be Musharna here… but… You cannot help but feel disappointment wash over you. You had been hoping to speak with a Musharna before attempting to take Cin and yourself home again, to see if there were any words of wisdom that could be offered so that your morale could be boosted enough to effortlessly take the two of you home. And you still felt guilty that Tropius – and now Vulpix – were stranded off their home Worlds. You close your eyes, trying to focus. You have to take Cin home before she gets any sicker. However, it’s quickly apparent that you cannot manage the feat, and you float to the ground and land in shame, unable to face Cin. I can’t do it,' you admit to everyone.'' Nobody speaks, but the Vulpix gets up and scampers over to one of the wooden structures – the shrines as she had called them. She pauses outside the entrance, looks as if she bows hastily in respect, and then darts inside. A moment later she emerges again, carrying something large awkwardly in her mouth. Vulpix then presents you with her find: a stone of a silvery-gray hue, that, as you stared at it, seemed to almost shimmer. Cin recognizes the item as easily as you do. She looks at you, but stays silent, as if not wanting to influence your decision. You glance at her, then at Vulpix, Piloswine, and Tropius. Everyone is watching you with expressions that range from curiosity to concern. '''Musharna are the ones who are supposed to travel to the Dream World, you say. I know what I must do.'"'' * '''Have a Moon Stone in your inventory A Moon Stone can be purchased from the Shop. If there are none currently for sale, the Pass Power 'Purchase Power' allows users to buy items not in the shop right now. Task 11 "You reach a stubby paw forward and place it on the Moonstone. Evolution is painless. You feel lighter than air (and you do spend a great deal of time floating) and the world around you goes white, silent. For a moment, though you are unsure how long, you become unable to keep conscious track of anything. How do you feel? Can you feel yourself evolving? By the time you make sense of such questions forming in your head, it is done. You blink, and the world around you is the same. But you are larger. You are stronger. You are a Musharna. You will now be able to take Cin home. We can leave now,' you say to Cin.'' '''Don’t worry about any of us,' says the Vulpix. 'It won’t be more than a day before another Musharna comes by, and I’m sure they’ll be able to take us home. Make sure she gets home safely,' adds the Tropius, very uncharacteristically.'' You turn to Cin, waiting for a confirmation that she is ready, but instead watch as she reaches out to hug the Vulpix. She then, while smothering Vulpix in one arm, reaches out to hug Piloswine with the other. Finally, she lets go of both of them and stands to hug Tropius around the neck. When she is done with that, she meets your gaze, but hers is sad. '''I will miss all of you,' Cin admits. 'It’s sad that I have to leave such nice friends here. I’m sure we’ll one day meet again,' says the Vulpix, blinking endearingly at the girl. Piloswine and Tropius nod, and Cin bites her lip and then forces herself to turn away. But you aren’t sure if she’s biting away the pain of leaving or the pain from her health problems… Either way, it is time for you to go home.'' You close your eyes and focus. It is so much easier this time. Your dream mist flows to encircle you and Cin alone, and the world around you fades, only to be rebuilt into Cin’s familiar room at the hospital. It is shocking how much easier that was. If you didn’t know any better, you’d be in disbelief that you’d been able to even get to the dream world as a Munna. Cin is now wearing her pajamas again, standing next to her bed. She still seems like she’s fighting some pain, but at least now she can crawl into bed and go to sleep, and worry about it in the morning if it’s still bothering her. She reaches for her covers and pulls them aside, then gasps. You trail her gaze, and see three ghostly figures nestled under the covers. Instantly, you know that they are eggs from the Dream World. However, all three of them are not able to pass into your world. At any given time, you can only truly see the colors of one, and which one is most colorful is constantly changing. 'I pick one?' Cin asks, as if realizing that only one egg would be able to pass into their world. 'Yes,' ''you say. '''We can only keep one.'" * '''Choose an egg The egg chosen here will affect the reward for the exploration Ending "User, you have a phone call. The caller has identified herself as Cin. She says you’re friends. You take the phone from your mother. You’d been home for the weekend, and if Cin was truly calling then it was lucky you had gone home. You don’t think she knows your cell phone number… Hello? Hi, user,” you hear a small, tired voice say. 'There’s something I want you to have. Remember how long ago you gave me Munna? Well… I found an egg and I would like you to keep it. Musharna and I won’t be able to give it the care it deserves. Not while I’m still in the hospital. But you’re a well-established trainer, and I know you’ll be able to give the newborn Pokémon the care and love it deserves. It takes you a moment to process what Cin is asking of you. How exactly had she found a Pokémon egg? You hadn’t been aware that she was able to leave the hospital recently… Of course, I’ll take care of the egg,' you reply. 'But I’m nowhere near you now. I’m at home. It---''' You stop, as a Pokémon has just teleported to your side. A Musharna, holding an egg, now floats in your bedroom. Setting the phone down, you gently reach out to claim the egg. It is unlike any one you have ever seen before. How had Cin come across it? 'Thank you!' you hear on the phone before a little click indicates that Cin had hung up. You glance up at the Musharna once more, and it nods and seems to smile at you. Then, as if it had never been there, it teleports from your side and presumably back to the side of its new trainer. You are left alone with your new egg, and you will certainly take excellent care of it on Cin’s behalf." Reward * '''Winter Vulpix, Autumn Tropius, or Summer Swinub egg The egg awarded is based on your choice in Task 11. It will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.